


Tony, Fitz, the Bro Squad & Recapping 2013

by DancingAndTheDreaming



Series: SHIELD Superfamily AU [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Captain America, Civil War Team Iron Man, Episode: s03e10 Maveth, Extremis (Marvel), Extremis Pepper Potts, F/M, Fitz is a new member of Team Science Bros, Gen, Maveth (Marvel), Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pepperony - Freeform, Post Maveth, Post-Iron Man 3, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Science Bros, Tags Are Hard, Team as Family, The Mandarin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingAndTheDreaming/pseuds/DancingAndTheDreaming
Summary: Tony knows what it's like to nearly lose the love of your life, so is it any wonder he fought to get Simmons back?ORFitz makes a science friend, Bobbi shows up for three seconds, Tony kinda opens up about the Mandarin affair, and Daisy wants Pepper to be one of the Secret Warriors.ORThey're all different kinds of damaged, but at least Jems and Pep made it home safe.





	Tony, Fitz, the Bro Squad & Recapping 2013

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this when I was about half asleep. Yeah, it's super short, but I think it's important to the basics of this AU.
> 
> Anyways, have fun!

Looking back, maybe letting Tony become Fitz’s new mentor wasn’t the best choice. They had both become reckless and impulsive where their women were concerned, so when Jemma was forcibly taken on a one-way trip to the other side of the universe it was no surprise that everyone on Team Science Bros jumped to action. Bobbi, an honorary “bro” (though she’d never admit she appreciated the moniker), did her part and covered for Fitz, giving him the time he needed to learn the truth about the monolith, but once they’d gotten the bloody thing figured out it was Tony who surprised everyone. They all knew he hated space. When Fitz had told him where he was certain Jems was bound to be, well, it was a miracle Pep had been around. To say their resident billionaire was freaking out was an understatement.

“Haven’t liked space since 2012,” he’d muttered by way of an apology for scaring everyone. “Can’t imagine how Simmons is feeling.”

Aside from Fitz, clearly, and maybe Coulson and Daisy, Tony Stark was the most relieved to see Jemma Simmons return home. He even returned her hug- almost.

On multiple occasions, the team would hang around in the garage or the common area and swap stories. Usually they’d end with everyone laughing, sometimes they’d end with everyone crying (including, even more seldomly, May). Crying nights were not Tony’s strong suit. He was still getting used to that whole showing-emotion-to-anyone-but-his-long-suffering- girlfriend thing, and sometimes he’d share old stories that he was totally desensitized to and couldn’t imagine why he had everyone all emotional.

“Remember Scorch?” Daisy asked innocently on evening.  
“Chinese Extremis wannabe-super guy?” Mack tried to clarify. “Heard someone mention him briefly a million years ago. What happened with him?”  
“Well,” Daisy tried to continue, before being shut down by Tony.  
“Extremis?”  
“Yeah, makes people glow and occasionally blow up,” Daisy said mirthfully. “Scorch was one of the first missions we had. Raina was still in the picture then, too. You okay, Stark?”  
“I’ve, uh, had a run-in with that. Knew the guy who made it. Aldrich Killian. I pissed him off in ‘99 and then he became super successful to spite me and then tried to kill Pepper, me, and the president. Not fond of the guy.”  
“I’m sorry.” Daisy’s eyes fell to her lap, face pale. “We didn’t know.”

“I know, I just don’t really like… Pep almost died. Okay, we all did, but her death woulda been on me. I couldn’t reach her. I told her to to let go and promised I’d catch her. She slipped right through my fingers. As if the three hundred odd feet to fall weren’t enough, I watched her disappear into the fire. Didn’t think I’d ever see her again.”  
“But clearly she’s fine,” Daisy prodded, ignoring Jemma jabbing her in the side.  
“Extremis,” Tony explained shortly. “For all I know she almost died, but when I thought I was done for she walked out of that trash fire and saved all our sorry hides.  
Daisy’s eyes widened to match the grin she was sporting. “Hold on- you mean to say The Pepper Potts has some kind of awesome superpower and she’s still running your company?”  
“Uh, yes?”  
“Instead of fighting with the Super Friends?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“Because when everything settled I had extremis removed from her system. Killian said he made her perfect, but she was perfect the way she was. Plus I wasn’t looking forward to her inevitable explosion.” Daisy cocked her head and sighed loudly.  
“That’s actually kinda cute, Tones,” she said breathily, eyes fluttering in mock dreaminess.  
“I know. I’m the cutest. And don’t call me ‘Tones’.”


End file.
